


Judgement Day

by ughdotcom



Series: Either like really deep or complete shit IDK [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Heaven & Hell, In the context of the story it's technically happy, M/M, Murder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Schizophrenia, So..., The person with both these things is a murderer but not because of these things, Violence, but like it's a story about murder, he's heavily implied to be a sociopath and sadist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: The halls of Heavan are dark. Kai Loki knows this better than anyone. The streets are lined with buildings, blackout curtains down, only crevices of light peeking through. The streets are illuminated only by the street lights placed down them, few and far between, only enough for Kai to see foggy shapes. Ahead of him a neon sign in bright colors proclaims “Welcome to Heavan! Population: 10 million!”, coloring the mist on the air a gaudy mix of reds, yellows, and blues.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Either like really deep or complete shit IDK [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644253
Kudos: 1





	Judgement Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was for my English Class

The halls of Heavan are dark. Kai Loki knows this better than anyone. The streets are lined with buildings, blackout curtains down, only crevices of light peeking through. The streets are illuminated only by the street lights placed down them, few and far between, only enough for Kai to see foggy shapes. Ahead of him a neon sign in bright colors proclaims “Welcome to Heavan! Population: 10 million!”, coloring the mist on the air a gaudy mix of reds, yellows, and blues. The alleyways are hidden in shadow, but even though the bodies are hidden, the sounds of begging and screaming and crying all float towards Kai in the air. He knows what’s in the shadows, masses of bodies, barely alive, hoping for a sweet release in the form of death, heroin, or money. He can smell the sweat and fluids coming from the alley, even taste the tang of it in the polluted air. A woman begs for her child as a man screams at her. He admires her, her voice carrying above the rest of them. He moves forward, hoping to help when a man’s hand wraps around his ankle. He kicks him off and looks down.

“Please sir.” the man begs, on his knees in a dark crevice. Kai lets his hands slip into his coat, searching for the pouch taken off a bureaucrat's desk. A flash of light illuminated a small silver star on the beggar’s chest.

A lawkeeper. “I don’t have any money.” Kai lies, knowing the correct answer, as he always does.

“Please sir. I won’t tell the lawkeepers.”

Kai lets his hands fit around the thin metal object in his pocket. “I’m sure you won’t.” the sarcasm slips into his voice, changing it from honey to glass. He whips the metal out, letting it lengthen. The point drives itself into the lawman’s chest, droplets of red falling like rose petals. “You need to get better at lying.” he says as the lawkeeper chokes on his own blood and spit. Kai lets a small laugh bubble up to his throat. When he shrinks the spike again there is only one living person on the streets.

He toes the body with his boot, lifting up the arm and letting it fall with a dull thump. He stomps down on the man’s hand. It cracks. He smiles. He didn’t need to do it. He never needs to do it. But there’s something so satisfying about the crunch of bones, a musical quality, almost.

“Sir!” a boy yells, his voice a grating whine to Kai’s ears. His feet patter quickly across the asphalt street, an orchestra of tiny drums. Kai curses under his breath. “Sir! What’s wrong with my papa?”

“Was that your father?” Kai says, taking a knee to be eye level with the small child. He obviously isn’t the lawman’s actual child. He’s too dark, and his eyes are a bright blue compared to the lawman’s hazel. And no lawman’s child would actually be on the streets at night. Especially not with a stuffed bear.

“No sir.” the child admits, and Kai smirks. Children never work to incur sympathy, they’re too willing to give up their lies. “My papa said to pretend he was.”

“What’s your name?” Kai reaches up to ruffle the boy’s hair, purposefully knocking the bear from his arms. He picks up the toy and brushes the dirt off, handing it to the child, who had started to whimper. “Sh, it’s okay.” he says. “Your bear’s okay.” It’s always easy to get on a child’s good side. They aren’t the strange guarded objects he had been as a child. They don’t know better.

“Thank you sir. I’m Matty, and this is Tommy.” he holds up the bear like it’s his child and he’s a proud father.

“Salutations, Matty. Greetings, Tommy.” he nods to both the child and bear.

“What does sal- sal- salitions mean?” Kai chuckles. “It means hello. Now, can you run back to your real papa? It isn’t safe out here.” he gets up, brushing the dirt off his trench coat.

“Then why are you here?”

“Oh, child.” he says. The voice of glass is back. “I’m the reason it isn’t safe.” he whips out the spike and points it at Matty. His grin is leering, and he knows exactly how he looks, a wolf in the streetlight. His face is obscured by the dark and his dark shoulder length hair, but his white, impossibly sharp, teeth glint in the light. He knows he looks like the child’s worst nightmare.

Matty cries out and runs away.

Kai Loki is the demon of Heavan, and he couldn’t enjoy it more.

“Attention citizens.” the speaker system crackles to life. “President Jorgensen has an announcement.”

“Oh shut up.” he groans, jabbing his spike into the speaker. It flickers with lightning and screams before dying. The plastic shards of it fall at Kai’s feet, and he picks a long round one off the ground. It shines in the light, enough that no rich person would question if he told them it was a metal or jewel. He pockets it for later, kicking the rest of the plastic into a storm drain, where they fall down with plops into solid, stagnant, brown green water.

On the other side of the street a man appears. He is taller than Kai, impossibly taller. He leers and his teeth glint, too sharp, too sharp to even have been sharpened. His eyes glimmer red. He holds a shining silver sword.

Kai doesn’t flinch. He rummages through pockets for his pills, an orange bottle refilled by corrupt CEOs and theft. When he pulls it out, he downs the remaining pills like a shot. The man doesn’t disappear.

Kai steps toward the man. As he approaches he notices more about him. His skin is covered in tattoos, faint in the dark, coal blacks and blood reds. His head glints with light, free of hair. He fills the air with the smell of sulfur, and the air feels hotter than Venus. There’s a slight fizzing in the air, but otherwise all Kai can hear is his own breathing and his footsteps. Nothing else.

“Hello.” Kai greets. These are his streets, his territory to protect from the lawmen and rich.

“Hello.” The man’s voice is wine poured over chocolate, soft and smooth.

“Nice weather isn’t it?” Kai shrinks the spike, but only to knife size, for him to flip into the air casually.

“Not really.”

“Hmm.” Kai looks up at the grey clouds covering the black sky. They only barely hid the satellite streaks, But Kai prefers the grey over the lines of white. He can pretend he has nothing to care about, and that the world is, for a fleeting second as the clouds pool, safe. “I always prefer it when you can pretend there are stars.” he sums up. He’s close enough to touch the man now, if he reached out his gloved hand.

“I never liked the stars.” Kai turns his head at that. It’s been 60 years since there have been stars. The man can’t be over 40. His eyebrow quirks, and his mouth falls open as he looks into the man’s eyes. They’re the same red as the insides of the lawman.

They hold eye contact, black eyes meeting red ones. “Who are you?” Kai asks, secretly hoping he never learns the answer. But the man’s mouth opens and it’s too late to run as his arm reaches out and his cold hand clasps Kai’s shoulder. He feels the ice reach his toes and cover his whole body, all spreading from the thick fingers.

“I am someone you should wish you never met.”

“Well that’s just cheesy.” Kai says, and the ground falls to pieces below them, crumbles of asphalt as they fall down into a place no one ever wanted to be.

Above them the neon sign welcoming people to Heavan flickers and dies out.

Kai and the man land on their feet, which is a small blessing for Kai’s coat. “Where are we!” he demands, pointing the spike right at the man’s unclothed chest, looking up into the eyes that glow even more bright in the light of the fire. He glances, up and freezes, a gasp left melting on his tongue. Where there was nothing before, the man’s head is now crowned with bull’s horns, wrapped in obsidian and ruby gems strung on a silver chain.

“ _ What _ are you?” Kai amends his question from before, but the man doesn’t speak. He just sheaths his sword and holds Kai’s shoulder tighter as he starts guiding him down the pathway. It’s made of crumbling bricks, a bridge over lava. The lava itself is a boiling primordial soup, with skeletons and bits of burning flesh. It smells like a mix between a trashcan fire and a crematory, not that Kai’s ever stayed for too long by either of those things.

Kai’s foot catches on the edge, and he trips, nearly falling in, only to be caught by the man. “My hero.” Kai says, turning on his flirting voice.

“Don’t call me a hero.” the man grumbles, uprighting Kai. The spike falls out of Kai’s hand, falling into the lava to disintegrate.

“Sure, sure.” Kai waves it off, slipping his hand into the man’s with a wink. If he’s stuck in Hell he might as well flirt his way out of it. The man scowls, but he lets Kai’s hand stay. His hand is rough and worn, most likely from holding a longsword. It’s larger than Kai’s, but it only makes Kai feel safe. He can feel calluses and scabs over the man’s palm. Kai digs his sharp nails into the soft flesh of the dark skin, reveling in the way it makes the man squeeze tighter.

The path ends suddenly, and Kai looks up at a steep cliff face. “Darling,” he purrs, “I don’t think you can climb that.”

The man doesn’t complain about Kai’s pet name or the tone of voice, he just scoops the thin man into one arm. Kai loops his arms around his thick neck and holds on for the ride as the man finds footholds in the rocks, somehow climbing with only one hand free.

When they reach the top the man lets Kai down and starts leading him towards the obsidian temple in the distance.

“So what is your name?” he asks, hoping this time he’ll finally get an answer.

“Caim.” Caim answers, hopefully finally warming up to him.

“Pretty name. I’m Kai, but you knew that already, I suppose. Unless this was an untargeted dragging someone down to Hell?”

“No, this was for you.” Caim responds.

“Ah.” Kai nods awkwardly, stepping over an unfortunately placed skull. They descend into silence, the air filled only with distant screams and the sound of heat. Their footsteps crunch over rough gravel and rocks that even Kai can feel under his heavy boots. He wonders how Caim is fairing with his sandals.

Kai uses his free hand to pull out a faux silk handkerchief, dabbing at the sweat that jeweled his forehead. He tries his best not to collapse from the heat, fanning himself slightly with his hand. Briefly, he considers flopping into Caim’s arms, making the strong demon carry him the rest of the way, but this is Hell. He isn’t going to be granted any favors.

The walk to the dark palace is simultaneously longer and shorter than it had looked from the edge of the cliff. Its doors are dark mahogany, carved with the imagery of flames and death. The pillars that had looked marble from a distance were bones piled in a jigsaw puzzle of a tower. Kai opens his mouth to make a quip, but nothing comes out, only a small strangled noise that sounds like a mouse caught in a cat's paws.

The doors creak open, a loud screech that leaves their ears ringing. Kai fliches, moving to clap his hands over his ears, but his hand is still clasped in Caim’s. For once, he doesn’t find it nice.

The entrance hall is dark, with only enough light from torches on the wall for Kai to see a few feet in front of him. He turns his head to Caim, who is surprisingly attractive swathed in the darkness. His red eyes are glowing, and somehow Kai knows that he can see far in front of them, to the end of the hall.

“Guide me.” he asks, but both of them know that it’s really a demand.

Caim pulls him close to his side, and Kai grips his arm as they walk down the dark hall. Kai can see shadows moving in the dark, people hiding just outside the torchlight, eyes glinting unnatural colors whenever the light hits them. They’re watching. They’re watching  _ him _ , as if he’s a gladiator. And he’s approaching the lion.

Suddenly the torches blow out and Caim disappears from his side. He’s lost in the pool of midnight, drowning the dark. “Help.” he screams, voice strangled, reaching into the darkness for anything, but he can’t find anything, his hands lost in the air. He feels like he’s drowning. For a second he thinks he can hear the social worker.

“Complex Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.” her disembodied voice says. “And Schizophrenia. I would recommend keeping him out of dark places.”

He’s 10 again now, standing over a bloodied body that he can’t really see, reveling in the euphoria of the knife as he screams for his mother, not registering that she’s  _ there _ , right in front of him, covered in blood and collapsed on the floor, begging for her husband, and cursing her son. He’s 10 again, and he’s never been more scared. He can’t breath. Maybe it’s him on the floor and his mother standing over him and he’ll never really remember which one it is.

Suddenly the room is illuminated in red and white light, and he’s brought back to reality, standing in front of two thrones occupied by women. His breathing goes back to normal. They’re obviously not human, as they’re glowing, and he’s sure if they stood they’d be 20 feet tall.

The one in the left throne is bathed in soft white light that purely radiates from her. Her skin is a dark brown, her hair white coils tightly curling around her face. She wears a white and gold dress, fluttering softly around her in an invisible wind. Her eyes are solid gold. She looks kind and viscous at the same time.

The one in the right throne is bathed in red light the color of the lava, coming from an ebony staff she holds, the tip burning but not taking up any of the wood. It juts against her pale skin, making it look red. Her hair is long and black, straight and flowing down her body. Her dress is black and red, almost frozen in place, not moving even when she breathes. Her eyes are solid black, but there’s a glimmer of red flame in them. She has no premonition of kindness.

Kai realizes he was wrong - neither woman is breathing. They don’t blink either. He already knows they aren’t human, but this makes it harder to gaze upon them.

“Who are you?” He asks, fighting an urge to sink to his knees and beg for mercy. He is Kai Loki. He does not beg.

“You know.” Says the woman in white, and she’s right. He does know, but he hoped he was wrong.

“God and Satan.” He breathes. Kai Loki says he has never felt fear. But he’s frozen in terror, in front of the immortal judges.

“Correct.” Satan says, a smile, a leer, flickering over her lips. “Smart one.” she quips.

“Luci, be nice.” God scolds, but she’s laughing too.

“Why am I here? Am I dead or hallucinating?” Kai asks. He regrets taking the rest of his meds, he hasn’t wished something was a hallucination so much since his parents died.

“Neither.” God says.

“Both.” Satan says.

He doesn’t know who to believe. “Why am I here?” he demands again.

“The thing is, Kai Loki,” God explains, “You are a bad person.”

“But the other thing is,” Satan adds, “You are a good person.”

“So which one is it?” he asks.

“Both.” They chorus.

“You see, you are a terrible person. You murder your way to sucess, you bribe and torture and kill, and you feel no remorse or empathy.” God explains.

“But you do it in a world that is wrong and corrupt and hostile, and you fight against that.” Satan continues. “So, you have a choice.”

“Which one do you want to repent for?” they say, speaking in unison. He wonders how long they rehearsed this.

“Hmm.” Kai pulls up his hair into a ponytail, only to have something to do with his hands. “I don’t really want to repent for either.”

God looks stunned, Satan does not. “Explain.” God says.

“You see, I hate Heavan. I hate it, and I will fight till it’s destroyed. But I don’t quite fancy stopping being evil.”

Now they both look offended. He wonders how much of the lies he told himself, that Heavan was an excuse to murder and fight and torture, Satan believed.

“Why do you want to know?” Kai asks, busying himself with fixing all his clothes. “Because if the argument is if I go to Heaven or Hell, the answer is just to let me live forever, being both good or bad.”

“It’s not that cut and dry.” God says. “You are just good enough to become an angel when you die.”

“ _ Or _ ,” Satan cuts in, “just bad enough to become a demon.”

“The answer’s simple.” Kai says, surprising himself with the fact he knows exactly which one he’ll choose. He pauses, enjoying watching the rulers of the universe lean forward in anticipation as he straightens his hat and coat. “I’ll be a demon.”

He can’t answer why he chooses this one. Maybe he likes the cruelty, maybe it’s for Caim, maybe it’s because he’s terrified of death and he knows that at least demons are real, maybe it’s because he’s been in Hell. If anyone asks he’ll tell them one of those, and it won’t completely be a lie.

But in the end the real answer is that Kai Loki will never be a good person. He might use good motives, but Kai Loki is a sadist who takes pleasure in being evil, who lies to himself to convince himself that he’s pure evil. Kai Loki might be a good person, but he will never be a  _ good person _ .

“Then die sooner than later.” God says, obviously bitter and upset, cruelty bubbling to the surface of her face. Kai can feel blood pooling in his mouth. He tries to breathe, but the blood blocks his airways and lungs. He can feel it gathering in his body, taking over everything he’s ever taken for granted. He can’t even scream. Kai Loki doesn’t beg, but he tries to force words out, tries to say please, but the blood only bubbles in his throat. He can feel his vocal chords moving against the slimy, burning, copper taste. He can feel every inch of his insides, coated with slick red blood. He’s dying. It’s the worst thing he’s ever felt.

Vaguely he knows there’s commotion around him. God was leaving, Satan was screaming at her, holding onto her arm. Demons cheered around him as his ears started to lose hearing. The last thing he registered was Caim holding him close as he spiraled into darkness.

When Kai awoke he was lying on the pavement of the street. The young boy, Matty, is standing over him. His eyes won’t open.

“Sir? Sir?” Matty kicks him with his foot. “Are you alright, sir? You fell into a sinkhole, and I had to have my papa drag you out of there. He seemed scared of you.”

“Didn’t I tell you I was something to be feared, kid?” Kai asks, groaning.

“Well, sir, you aren’t very scary when you’re lying on the street.”

“Kid, back away.” a voice the sound of wine says. “He’s mine.” Kai knows that voice. Why does he know that voice?

“Sir, I found him.”

“I said back away.”

Kai forces his eyes open to take in the sight of Matty and Caim standing over him. Matty takes one look at his eyes, red and glowing and runs away, screaming.

Above the two demons the neon sign welcoming prey to Heavan flashes alive.


End file.
